Kuroshitsuji Kittens
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: Nyx gets an unexpected surprise when the three, kinda odd looking, kittens she takes in turn out to be people from her fav anime/manga. How the hell will she handle this? Especially when one of them develops feelings for her and another one becomes jealous of her. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey this is my first fanfiction for this fandom. I've never watched the anime or read the manga, but my friend, ChiRose16, tells me about it and I read up on it and the characters, but since I'm not 100% familiar with it the characters may act ooc. You have been warned. I hope you like it Chi. (and everyone else who reads it)**

_this is thought_

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Hehe! The name has shit in it. Sorry, couldn't help make that joke.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

She stares intently at the newly risen moon, the stars not shining as brightly as usual.

Sighing, Nyx contemplates this new foster family that she's currently stuck with.

For as long as she could remember she has been in many foster homes. This is the thirteenth one in her 17 year old life and the third one this year.

Nyx found out as she got older the homes got weirder and she wouldn't stay as long as she did when she was 4 or 5.

_Maybe I'm supposed to be in weird homes, I mean look at me. _Nyx thought as she touches a strand of her, naturally colored, midnight purple hair and looks at the reflection of her gold colored eyes in the window. Both complementing and contrasting with my pale skin.

Nyx picks up the letter that is in her lap. It's from her, dead, mother.

Her mother loved Greek mythology and astrology. That must be why she named her daughter Nyx, after the Greek goddess of night.

_Maybe she thought it would bring me luck. Ironically, the night is my favorite time of day. _Nyx thought before getting up to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N 2: Was this a good prologue? Please let me know. No flames or I will send Grell after you. You have been warned, again. review, follow, and favorite please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is chapter 1! I would like to thank **guest reviewer**, **mysterygirl (guest)**, **INSANITY-IS-HANNAH**, and **Abbi (guest) **for reviewing the prologue! I hope you all like the chapter!**

_this is thought_

**_this is writing_**

***this is song lyrics being sung***

**Disclaimer: See prologue and add anything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

(Nyx's POV)

I pull the draw strings of my hoodie tighter as the rain starts to fall harder.

_Stupid lying weather channel bastard! Sunny all day with no rain at all my ass!_

Turning down and alley, I sit under a large wooden crate for shelter.

Something small brushes past my leg.

Looking down, my gold eyes widen when I see a small dark blueish-grey kitten.

I pick it up and rubbed it a bit.

It looks up at me with a blue eye. It's other eye is covered by a tuft of fur.

Turning it on to it's back quickly, I find out the kitty is a boy.

He hisses at me as a turn him back over.

I rub him behind his left ear and listen as his hissing stops and he begins to pur.

Smiling, I look up from the kitten and see two others walk towards me.

One of them is a deep black color with wine red eyes. The other one is bright red with odd eyes that are yellow with green around the pupil.

The black one looks annoyed with the red one.

I let the blueish-grey one jump out of my arms and I pick up the red one.

This one squirms a little as I check the gender.

This one is also a boy.

Scratching his belly, I get him to calm down.

He jumps out of my arms so I pick up the black kitten.

This one remains calm as I check it's gender.

Another boy kitten.

I turn him back onto his belly and scratch him under his chin.

He purs louder than blueish-grey kitten.

Not wanting to leave them here, I put the blueish-grey one and the red one in the large pockets of my hoodie and unzip the front of my hoodie a little so I can put the black one there before zipping it back up so his head is poking out.

I run home as fast as I can.

_At least Phil won't care that I brought animals home._

Upon arriving home, I head straight for my room and put the kittens, after grabbing a towel, on my bed.

"I'll call you Red Devil." I say as I point at the red one.

I swear that thing grinned at me.

"You will be Midnight." I say to the black kitten.

He nods at this.

"And you will be Gunner." I say to the blueish-grey one.

He doesn't look displeased with the name.

After making sure they are dry, I go downstairs to get them water and some chicken.

Entering my room, I see Red Devil annoying Midnight, and Midnight snapping at him while Gunner just watches them with a bored expression on his kitty face.

I put the bowls down and separate the two cats.

"Enough of that you two, or I may have a vet remove the parts that make you males." I say with a sickly sweet voice.

This stops both of them, fear evident on their kitty faces, while Gunner looks like he might laugh.

They eat and drink in silence.

I look at my phone and realize it's 11:30pm.

_Damn, it's late._

Grabbing an over sized blood red sized t-shirt and a pair of thigh length black sleeping shorts, I go into my bathroom to change, brush my teeth, unbraid my long hair, and take out my contacts.

Exiting the bathroom, I grab a book of the shelf that is by the door, Beastly to be exact, I sit in bed with the blankets over my lap and grab my thin midnight blue glasses and start reading.

Midnight jumps into my lap as I read.

It kinda looks like he is reading the book as well.

After about an hour, I close the book and take off my glasses, setting them both on my bedside table.

Before I turn off my lamp I notice Red Devil curled up at the foot of my bed and Gunner by my side, both of them asleep.

Sighing, I lay down on my side, pulling the blankets completely onto me, I watch Midnight lay down next to me and mew softly.

A small smile appears on my face as a scratch behind one of his ears for a moment.

As I fall asleep a single thought drifts into my mind.

_These cats remind me of some characters from Black Butler._

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you all liked this chapter. **INSANITY-IS-HANNAH **helped me with the kitten names. She came up with the name Red Devil, we both came up with Midnight, and I decided to name the one Gunner after my dog.**

**If anyone can correctly guess which kitten is which character then you get some of Undertaker's "cookies".(what are those things really?)**

**Please follow, favorite, and review.**

**Flamers will have a spell cast on them that causes them to look like Sebastian and I will set Grell loose on them.**

**Peace out bitches!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank **INSANITY-IS-HANNAH**, **kittyneko102**, **jenny (guest)**, **evewolf123**, **MittyTheShimigami**, **Duchess K**,** redsparrow1060** ,****and **AnneTesla **for reviewing the last chapter. Oh and **evewolf123**,** redsparrow1060,**a****nd** MittyTheShimigami **correctly guessed who the kittens are, in fact they are the only ones who guessed. You both get lots of cookies for guessing correctly. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

_this is thought_

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

* * *

(Nyx POV)

A loud knock at my door wakes me up.

"Nyx!" Phil, my foster father, says from the other side of the door.

"What!" I reply sleepily.

"I'm heading out for the day. I just wanted to make sure you knew that instead of waking up to an empty house." He says.

"Ok,thanks for telling me. Oh, I almost forgot! I found 3 kittens yesterday and I brought them home with me." I say to him.

I hear him chuckle a bit.

"You and your love for animals. Make sure you take care of them. I'll be back later. Bye." He says as he walks away from my door.

"Bye" I say back.

Looking around I notice that Red Devil and Gunner are still asleep. A soft mew and small amount of pressure on my leg alerts me that Midnight is awake.

Smiling a bit, I pet him for a moment before getting up.

I go to my bathroom to take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and dry my hair.

I walk out of the bathroom, with only a towel covering me, and go to my closet to pick out something to wear. I pick out black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, black sneakers, and a white hoodie.

Looking over at the bed I notice that Midnight is trying wake Gunner up.

Bringing my attention back to myself, I get dressed and brush my hair.

I look in the mirror and laugh a bit.

_I almost look like a female version of Jeff the killer._

Grabbing my purse of my dresser, I pick up the kittens, which wakes up Red Devil and he is not happy about it, and walk out of my room and out of the house, but not before grabbing an apple to munch on.

Heading to a pet store to get all the things I'll need for the kitties. When I was picking out collars I found a pack that had four: a black one, a blue one, a red one, and a silvery grey one. Since they are only $5 i get them. Before I leave the store I put the kittens in the pet carrier I bought and start walking towards the closest vet office.

While walking I fell something brush pat my leg and I hear a whimpering sound.

Looking down I see a silverish puppy with red eyes.

I, with a smile on my face, pick up the puppy (and also check the gender).

The pup seems to like me because he licks my face.

Not wanting the animals to fight, I hold the puppy in my arm as I continue to walk.

* * *

**A/N 2: Can you guess who the puppy is? And can you help me come up with a name for him? I hope you liked this chapter. Review, follow, and favorite please. To flamers: I have someone here with a chainsaw that would like to meet you.**


End file.
